Iris
by Silmarien
Summary: Complete! Last chapter finally up! I'm not sure 'bout a sequel, but tell me. Rated PG-13 for attempted suicide. Harry and Draco have the same reoccurring dream, but read to find out what happens. Slash full!
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all alike do not belong to me. They belong to J.K.Rowlings who, as you will see, is a much better author then me. Iris is a song by the Goo Goo Dolls, and that does not belong to me either. Oh, and this contains slash, you got that? SLASH!!!!! So all of you homophobes run while you still have the chance.

****

Other things: The first chapter seems a little rushed, but you have to read all the way to the end of it to get what is going on. This takes place at the end of 5th year, and the summer going into 6th. And thank you to Miriel, Bellatrist, Dry Rain, Isabella, and Smurf.

Lyrics are in [ ] 

****

Iris

[And I'd give up forever to touch you

Cause I know that you feel me some how]

Draco went to the broom shed in the back of the Quidditch field and grabbed his all-new FireBolt 2, the broom he had gotten for is birthday. No one had booked the field, of course not, it was the last day of the school year, so he had it all to himself. He mounted his broom and flew up over the stadium. The breeze tickled his nose and made him sneeze. He looked at the school, his only refuge from his father. His eyes narrowed as he saw the mudblood and that red-haired muggle lover leaving Hagrid's house, if you would even call it that. They were friends of the scar-bearing martyr, yet Draco couldn't help but to feel a little bit jealous. At least the great Harry Potter had friends, all he had were those walking boulders. 

He was wondering where Potter was, when he heard a noise behind him, and quickly turned around. A sneer possessed his pale face as the great Potter himself flew up besides him.

"Nice of you to grace me with your presence's," Draco said in his drawl, "and to what do I own your visit?"

"You know," Harry started, his emerald eyes looking at the old castle, "you don't always have to be such an asshole Malfoy."

"My name's not Malfoy!" Draco snapped at him. "I'll never have that name."

"It's your father's name and someday it will be passed to you." 

"You can call me what you want to Potter, but I will never be a Malfoy."

"Why not? You fit the role perfectly. You're a pale, snobby, little, arrogant prick. Isn't that what all Malfoy's are like?" 

Draco was quiet for a moment, before he spoke again. Harry has never spoken to him in this way before.

"It might not look like it, but that does hurt when you say it," he informed the raven-haired wizard next to him. "My father might be the biggest ass in the world, and a death-eater too, but that doesn't mean that I am.

"You act like it."

Draco sighed at that comment.

"What made you so concerned all of a sudden Potter?"

Harry's clear eyes softened as he looked at Draco.

"Just because it looks like I hate you doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

"Don't make me laugh. No one cares about me, and no one ever will. I'm just an annoyance the world could do without."

"What about your parents? They love you, and at least you have parents."

"Ha! My parents don't care about me. My father is... never mind what he is, and I barely ever see my mother. She is such a hoe."

"But you parents are-"

"Married? Yeah, but my mom has had so many affairs, and my dad is a violent man. They were forced to get married when my mother got pregnant with me."

Harry looked Draco over carefully for a moment, studying the boy carefully.

"I am sorry Draco."

"Stow it, I don't want your pity Potter." 

"Fine, but may I ask you something?"

"What?"

"By what do you mean, by say that your father is a violent man?"

"That is none of your business," Draco snapped. 

"Fine, but you know, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I am always here."

"Why would I need someone to talk to?"

Harry didn't answer him but stared into Draco's steel gray eyes, as if he could see into the very depths of his soul. 

"Good saint Potter," Draco sighed after seemingly finding the answer in Harry's eyes, "why do you care? No one ever has."

"Because you need someone to care for you, everyone should have at least one person to care about them. But do think about it, I know exactly how you feel. I grew up with out anyone caring for me. We're almost the same, you and I."

"Except everyone thinks that you will win the war for the light, and that I will be a Death Eater for the dark."

"Well, yes, but you could make it so that it won't look that way."

"You mean, be nice?"

"Is it really so hard to do or even think about?"

"Well no, and yes. It is for me, for I haven't grown up in what you would call a loving situation."

"Neither have I, but then again I would guess it would be bold to say that I didn't grow up with someone like your father."

Draco was silent once more, as his eyes seemed to rake over Harry's. Gray met green, and for a minute they both saw the longing behind each other's eyes. Draco knew that his father would kill him if he ever saw how they were looking at each other, for that one passing moment in time."

Finally, Draco said, "Thank you Harry."

"For what," Harry answered; not able to take his eyes for Draco's stormy gray one's. 

"For listening."

"Oh! You're welcome."

"So, would you do me a favor?"

"Anything," Harry replied, still lost in the shadowy depths of Draco's eyes.

"Could you possible, well if you wanted to, talk to me for part of the ride on the Hogwart's express tomorrow?" 

"Why?"

"I don't think that I could endure another train ride with stupid and stupider, or that obnoxiously annoying girl Pansy."

"Okay, I would feel that same way."

"Thank you. I should go before one of the Slytherins notice that I'm gone." 

Draco turned his broom to leave.

"Oh, and Draco," Harry said leveling their brooms.

"What is it n-," Draco started, but was cut short by a mouth crushed to his. He could feel the passion in the kiss, the forbidden kiss, the passion of love, and the passion of hate.

"See you tomorrow," was all Harry said before he raced back towards the castle.

Draco put his hand to his mouth, savoring the taste of the forbidden kiss that his arch rival had given him, but for some unknown reason, he knew that he could have grown to like it. 

[You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't want to go home right now]

_The end of ever year was marked by the first step onto the train that would take the students back to London. No one wanted to leave Hogwarts, but they were all looking forward to the summer holidays. Harry was extremely jumpy as he sat across from Ron and Hermione, who were making Harry sick with their snogging, in their little compartment on the train._

"What's wrong Harry?" Ron asked him as he jumped for what must have been the 5th time.

"What do you mean," Harry asked nervously, "I have no clue what you cold possibly be talking about."

"Oh honestly Harry, we're not blind," Hermione exclaimed. "You're acting like He-who-must-not-be-named will just burst in here at anytime, and try to kill us all."

"Oh... uh... I just don't want to go back to the Dursley's," Harry said, hoping that he wasn't going to be struck dead by lightning for lying to his friends. 

"Oh, well I wouldn't want to go live with those Muggles either," Ron said, oblivious to Harry's lie, "is that all?" 

"Yeah, but... I am going to go and... say a few more good-byes!"

Harry got up, and sprinted out of the compartment, leaving a startled Ron and Hermione behind. He went up to the rows of compartments, until he found the one with Draco in it, conveniently located in the back of the train. 

"Um, hi Draco," Harry said, coming into the compartment while still staying next to the doorway. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I just-,"  
But it was Harry's turn to be cut short, for Draco slowly sauntered up to him, pinned him against the door, and kissed him. Harry's hands went straight up to Draco's hair, as he ran his finger through the silver silk. They finally broke apart, both boys panting for air. They sat down, side by side, on the bench in their compartment.

"Well," Harry finally said, "forget what I was saying before."

"Oh, I will," Draco said smugly, "but as I said yesterday, thank you." 

"You're welcome, but his is... well, weird. We're supposed to hate each other, so why are we all of a sudden making out?"

"I don't know, but how could I not want to, you're irresistible."

"No I'm not, you are!"

A faint blush sprang onto each boy's face as they realized what they had just said to each other.

"Malfoy-, I mean Draco," Harry said after a pause. "Will you do me a favor?"

"I believe I am quoting you when I say 'anything'," Draco returned, as Harry's cheeks grew red.

"Would you, that is to say if you wanted to, be my boyfriend?"

Draco eyed Harry for a moment. He questioned if he could commit to the Boy Who Lived, while living with his parents. It seemed like a daunting, impossible task, but if nothing was impossible for a Malfoy, Draco could do it. 

"Yes, I will."

Harry smiled, and put his arm around Draco, kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"You know," Draco said after a while, " that was the first time that I've ever been kissed by someone."

"Same with me," Harry said, "except Mrs. Weasley and Hermione on the cheek once."

"Well I mean anyone, parents and friends included."

"Your parents have never kissed you, not even on the cheek?"

"Nope, never. The most affection that I ever get from them is a slap on the face, or even worse."

"Draco, that's awful!"

"I'm used to it, besides, I have a feeling that there are worse things coming this summer."

Draco's voice had grown softer, and he had shrunk down into Harry's side.

"Draco," Harry said softly, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I mean, you don't even have to trust me yet."

"I do trust you," Draco whispered, "you're not the type of person that I couldn't trust."

[And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life]

For the next half an hour Harry was silent, listening to Draco tell him what was instore for him this summer. Lucuis had basically sold Draco to Voldemort, so Draco was getting the Dark-Mark this summer. He would have gotten it the summer before, but he had spent most of it unconscious and beaten in the dungeons of the Malfoy Manner. 

"I'm so scared of my father," Draco said, burying his face into Harry's side. "I hate our summer vacations, I wish that I could just stay at Hogwarts for the entire year. I would be safe from him there."

"That's horrible," Harry said, softly running his fingers through Draco's hair. "Don't you have anyway to get away from him?"

"No, he knows everything about the manner and the land around it. There's no where for me to go."

"Dumbledore will hide you, owl him."

"No! I don't want anybody to know!" a panicked look came on his face. "You won't tell anyone, will you Harry? Promise me that you won't tell anyone!"

"I won't," Harry said with a sigh, "but you must do something about it."

"I've been so horrible to people, that sometimes I wonder if I deserved it all. It's just my due."

"No Draco! No one, not ever Voldemort, deserves to be treated that way."

"Harry, you really are the epitome of perfectness and justice," Draco sighed. 

Harry smiled at him sorrowfully and leaned in to kiss the perfect lips that Draco had. Neither of them heard the door open, until they heard Hermione's gasp, and Ron burst of fury.

[Cause sooner or later it's over

I just don't want to miss you tonight]

Moonlight poured over a well-toned chest as Draco sat up in his bed panting. It had just been another dream, about _him. _The Boy Who Lived to Haunt Draco's Dreams. 

'It's okay,' Draco told himself. 'It was just a dream. I didn't kiss Potter, and he didn't kiss me. I'm not going out with him, I don't even like him.'

Draco knew that wasn't true, for he knew inside that he has mixed feelings for the Wizard community's hero. Little did he know, Harry Potter was having he exact same dream, at the exact same time.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

End of Chapter 1

Did you like it? I hope that you did, it's my first Harry Potter slash. I'm not sure if I want to continue, but I need at least 5 reviews to do so. 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Disclaimer: Once again, the only thing that I own is the plot. So yeah, you get the idea.

Miriel- thanks for the review, and thanks for being my beta reader

Bellatrist- Thank you for also being my beta reader even though you're not a big slash fan. You're still an awsome cousin.

Jaded- Thanks for the advice, I hope that Draco seems more fitting to what you think he's like in this chapter

MOI- Here's your next chapter, glad that you liked the first

Belle- The dream was during the summer, and I hope I got this chapter out fast enough for you

Sami- I love this song too, and it always reminds he of Draco, thank you for reviewing 

Laurie- Thank you for wanting me to continue, I know that I'm not the best writer, but thank you for reading this!

Escape Dramatic- Thank you for being the first person that reviewed, sorry you thought it was generic, and I hope I improved.

****

Chapter Two

[And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand]

Far away, in another part of England, Harry Potter's eyes snapped open as the clock tower in the town stroke two in the morning. He sat up and looked out of his window for Hedwig, or any other owl that might have a letter for him, but saw none in the dark abyss that was the night. He was hoping that Ron or Hermione, his two best friends from Hogwarts, would have replied to him by now. But, as fate always seemed, they were only just receiving their letters.

'That dream again,' he thought to himself, staring out of the barred window.

The windows were a coming home present for him. The Dursley's has received a letter from Dumbledore at the beginning of the summer, delivered in person, much to the anger of his uncle. But his uncle had listened to everything the elderly wizard had to say, for he knew what power Dumbledore possessed. He also knew that everytime a wizard was present, Dudley had a part of him altered by that 'devilry', so chose to listen, barely contained in his rage. 

"You are too much work for your own good!" Vernon had yelled at Harry the moment Dumbledore had apparated out of number 4 Privet Dr. " You and your whole lot of trash should be thrown out!"

"You're just like Lily, can't stay out of trouble," his aunt Petunia sniffed at him, "and you'll both die the same death too."

"My mom died bravely," Harry had muttered to himself.

"DON'T YOU TALK BACK TO HER!!" Vernon screamed in rage, slapping Harry across the face, where a huge bruise still remained. "NOT WHILE YOU LIVE HERE!"

That was at the beginning of the summer, about two months ago. It was now passed his birthday (which of course the Dursleys had ignored), and he was looking forward to returning to Hogwarts in a few weeks time. 

What he really had wanted to do was stay with the Weasleys the last part of the summer vacations, but Dumbledore had told him that the Burrow would be watched by Voldemort, and wasn't a safe place for him to be. 

So, even though he hadn't wanted to, he had been sent back to his own personal hell on Privet Drive. Even the threat of Sirius hadn't scared the Dursleys this summer. Uncle Vernon had pronounced him fake, for if he was real, why wouldn't he take the time to visit Harry. He was so glad that Sirius wasn't there to see what his Uncle Vernon did to him sometimes, Sirius might do something rash, getting him in even more trouble with the wizarding community. He had gotten a telescope from him on his birthday, but hadn't heard from him since, and was growing increasingly worried.

The only thing that kept Harry's mind away from all of things, was a reoccurring dream that he kept having. He could never clearly see the person, but the voice, _that voice_, was so familiar, yet so foreign to him that he couldn't figure out who it was. The dream was always the same, and it startled him that he subconsciously thought this way about someone that he couldn't even remember.

The kisses and being that close to someone was what made Harry wonder even more. He had never had a relationship before, or really ever felt the way he felt about this person. Yet, he didn't know whom she, or even he was. He would have tried a spell, but his wand was taken from him on the first day of the summer vacations, so he was magic-less. The only thing he had were the course books of next year, which Hermione had ever-so-nicely sent to him for his birthday.

He lay back down on his bed, and tried to catch the lull of sleep, but seeing how everything was there to taunt him, it couldn't be caught. He sighed, and got out a book from under the loose floorboard in the room. He cracked it open, and began to read the assigned section, sighing for it was the Divination course book for the upcoming year. 

**__**

Dreams

A very important part of Divination is the dream world. It can often tell us what the future holds when read correctly. Many things in dreams have different interpretation in our lives; for example death means the start of a new life, so only when read correct, do these have meaning. 

Harry sighed, Divination was always boring. He almost wished that he had dropped it like Hermione had. He knew that he would have to read it eventually, but for the moment, just skimmed over a few parts until something caught his eye.

**__**

Reoccurring Dreams

It is not unheard of to have reoccurring dreams. Most of these are slightly altered everytime, but if it is never altered, then it shows one of the possible outcomes of the future. Reoccurring dreams happen when two or more wizards wish for whatever happens in the dream to be a reality. Most of the time, they can even talk to each other through their subconscious, on the planes of the sleep world. 

Harry quickly re-read the paragraph. Did someone also want what he did, and they were able to connect through their subconscious minds? If they did, then who? Harry's mind was a jumble of what to do.

'Is it really what the book says,' he thought to himself. 'I wonder who is thinking the same things that I'm thinking.'

All the while, his arch-nemesis, and now unknown object of affection, was just an eye blink away.

[When everything's made to broken

I just want you to know who I am] 

Draco dragged himself up to his room, bleeding freely from several gashes on different parts of his pale skin. The pushed open the door to his bathroom, and turned the water on to fill up his black bathtub. He had spelled it black, so the water would also look black, so he couldn't see all the blood that would wash off of him.

He looked in the mirror, at the hazardly thin and pale face that glared like a zombie back at him. A long cut, from his temple all the way to the bottom of the right side of his face, made his hair a sickening shade of blood red. He had cuts on his arms, all over his back, and down his legs, all flowing with rivers of blood. This wasn't the first time it had happened, on the contrary it happened almost every other week, but Draco never seemed to be able to do anything right. 

He sighed, and stepped into the bathtub. He picked up a bar of soap, and started scrubbings at his skin, flinching at the stinging when it got in the cuts. He washed the blood out of his hair, got out, and dried off, putting on his white linen pajamas. He did a quick drying spell on his hair, and walked into his room, the reminiscent of what had just happened flashing before him.

"You'll get the dark mark whether you want to or not," Lucuis had growled at him, putting a paralyze spell on him.

He went over to the hidden closet on the wall, and pulled out his favorite leather whip. He turned to face Draco, and let his rage come out onto his son.

"You won't embarrass me anymore," he snapped, "you'll get the dark mark and serve our lord. You're a Malfoy, and this is what we do. Until you learn that, you'll just keep getting this over and over!"

Draco had eventually lost consciousness, and was awoken by the prodding of a house elf an hour later. Just like his father, Draco had an uncontrollable rage, and lashed out at the poor elf, leaving a bruise where he had slapped it. The only time he was able to control his rage seemed to be in public and when his father was beating him.

"He should die," Draco whispered to himself. "He will die, and I'll be the one to kill him and anyone who has ever touched me. They'll all die!"

He took a book at his bedside and hurled it at the mirror, shattering it into thousands of sharp blades of glass. A few shards flew close to him, and cut his hands and arms, staining the white bed clothes with blood. The vase that contained the flowers that he had asked not to be put in his room flew out of the window, followed by his glass spell bottles thrown on the floor. After breaking a few more things, and thoroughly stained red, he sank to the glass littered floor, breathing hard.

"And I'll be the one to kill them, they don't even know the real me," he snapped at himself in his rage. "No one knows me, not even _he_ knows me, I want him to know me."

A furious knocking came at the door, followed by his father's furious voice, asking him if he hadn't already had enough.

"Oh yes, they'll all die," he whispered faintly, before the ground began to tilt and sway like a ship, and he tumbled into his own oblivion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

I hope that you liked it, review for suggestions and tell me what you think ^_^. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing but the plot. Since someone had to "flame" me, I must once again remind you that this is SLASH!!!! Yes all you homophobes, SLASH! So this chapter is dedicated to all of you slash haters (please notice my obvious sarcasm) 

Cheers to anyone reviewed, and thank you for the laugh "slash hater."

This takes place a few weeks after the last chapter.

****

Chapter 3

[And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming

Or the moment of truth in your lies]

Platform 9 ¾'s, the train platform where the Hogwart's Express came every August to take the students back to Hogwarts. This would be the 6th year Harry and Co. were at Hogwarts, one year too close to 7th year, the year that ended the protection the school gave to you.

Harry had been picked up by the Knight Bus two days prior, so that he could have ample time to do his shopping in Diagon alley. He had visited all the stores that he needed, and even had time to just lay back and do impulse shopping. Well, it wasn't exactly what he did when he was impulse shopping; it was what he bought.

" 'Reoccurring Dreams: What's real and what's not'," Hermione read from the cover of the book Harry was reading when he had finally found her and Ron on the train. "Honestly Harry, did Trelawney scare you last year? Maybe we should ask Dumbledore to let you switch classes." 

"Now really Hermione, I'm fine!" Harry protested. "Uh.... a friend of mine has been having reoccurring dreams, and I thought that I should read up on it. Who knows, it might be important." 

"Fine, keep your secrets. You're not a very good fibber Harry."

Harry sighed and looked out of the window to the platform. The conductor was calling out that there were five minutes left, and students were saying tearful good byes to their parents. He saw Mrs. Weasley scolding at Fred and George for handing Ginny what seemed to be a plain box, but Harry was sure that the contents were not so plain. Since the year before was the twins last year, the role of troublemaker had to be passed down to another Weasley.

There was a pop as someone apparated onto the platform. Harry immediately recognized the pale pointed face of Draco Malfoy, Gryffindor's most hatted. He recognized his father, Lucuis Malfoy, as he apparated right next to him. Lucuis grabbed Draco's upper arm, and whispered something in his ear. Harry thought he saw fright come on Draco's face, but the next moment it was gone, replaced by the usual sneer that stood in it's place. 

"Something wrong Harry," his best friend Ron asked him.

"Oh! No, there's nothing wrong. Do I look sick or something?" Harry answered him worriedly.

"You just look tired. I suppose it's just the thought of having to spend another year with that git Malfoy and stupid and stupider." 

__

I don't think that I could endure another train ride with stupid and stupider.

Harry jumped, looking around franticly. Upon seeing no one but Ron and Hermione, he sank back down in his chair. There was a whistle outside, and the Hogwart's Express rolled out of platform 9 ¾'s.

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked him. "You don't seem to be yourself."

"Don't worry about me," Harry told her, "It's just the O.W.L's are this year, and it's been getting on my nerves. I didn't get a chance to study very much this summer. The Dursley's weren't exactly happy about Dumbledore showing up to give them a talk about Voldemort and I."

Harry gave them a brief description of the summer, making sure to leave out all parts about the dream and Uncle Vernon hitting him. Without those facts added in, it made the summer seem as dull and boring as it usually was. 

Throughout the afternoon, people poured in to say hello. Neville showed up (of course looking for Trevor, whom he had once against successfully lost) followed by Seamus and Dean, trying to get away from Parvati and Lavander. Dennis and Colin Creevey had shown up, and much to the annoyance of Harry, with a new muggle camera called an I-zone with something called sticky film. All and all, the afternoon seemed normal, but something was missing.

When the train pulled into the station, they all quickly got off, and into the carriages that were awaiting them. Hermione and Ron were talking about whom they thought the new DADA teacher was going, while Harry stared out of the window. A light rain sprinkled down, as the mass of the castle/school rose out of the night. Harry, Hermione, and Ron ran with everyone else into the great hall as soon as the carriages stopped, trying to get out of the now pouring rain.

They were making their way to the Gryffindor table when someone bumped into him, knocking him to the ground. He didn't have to guess who it was, he should of known. Draco Malfoy stood over him, but instead of the gloating look he should have had, he looked truly sorry, until Ron noticed.

"Malfoy," he growled, while helping Harry up, "Go play in a busy muggle street."

"No thank you," Draco sneered. "I was rather enjoying myself. How can the great golden boy live through he-who-must-not-be-named trying to kill him but still can get tripped. Potter, you're worse then I thought."

"And of course you would know," Hermione said, springing to Harry's defense. "When's he coming this year? Your father's in his inner circle, you should know, shouldn't you?

An unreadable look came on Draco's face, before he muttered, "I don't have to put up with this," and walked away to the Slytherin table. 

"He's so horrible to people," Hermione muttered. "I wish that he would rid us of his existence." 

__

I've been so horrible to people, that sometimes I wonder if I deserved it all. It's just my due.

Harry jumped again, looking around for the source of the voice. Hermione and Ron exchanged a glance that clearly stated that they were going to talk to Dumbledore after the great feast. 

'Poor kid,' Ron thought to himself, 'Malfoy must have pushed him over the edge.'

Little did Ron know, he wasn't far from the truth.

[When everything feels like the movies

Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive]

_"You're getting it done tonight," Lucuis told Draco, "and I don't want to hear you complain. It's something that you should be proud of."_

"I don't want it!" Draco screamed. "Don't touch me! Leave me alone."

"Don't make me bind you! You will go out there and do what I say. You won't be an embarrassment to the family damn it! If you put one toe out of line, I'll give you to Voldemort to do whatever he wants with you."

"Stop it! Please father, don't do it. I don't want to be branded. Not by him!"

Lucuis struck Draco hard over the side of his head, and watched his only son fall into unconsciousness. He quickly took Draco's wand from him, rendering the frail boy harmless. 'He always was a weak excuse for a Malfoy,' was the thought that was in the elder Malfoy's mind, 'but when he has the dark mark, then he will be great.'

When Draco finally awoke, he saw that he was in one of his father's dungeons, surrounded by Death Eaters. He almost tried to yell for help, but remembered that no one would be able to hear him, and all it would warrant was another beating from his father. He looked around even more, and saw that his father was holding a low conversation with Voldemort, the man that made his life miserable. The Death Eaters began chanting a spell, and moving around Draco. A light began to swell from them, a dark, shiny black, that made its way to the tip of Voldemort's wand.

Voldemort came into the circle, followed by Draco's father, and stood opposite from where Draco was paralyzed on the spot.

"Are you ready to become one of us, young Malfoy?" Voldemort growled at him, in a voice that could have made the demons of hell run in fright.

Draco tried to say no, but when he opened his mouth, a yes came out. He tried to say no again, but his mouth wasn't opening. A look from his father told him to stop trying to talk, that Lucuis had put him under the impervious curse. Draco screamed for him to stop in his mind, but all he got in reply was a smirk.

"We've been waiting a while for you to join us," Voldemort continued, drawing the point of his wand to Draco's upper arm. "Tonight you will become one of us, tonight you will attain the certain victory."

He brought the tip of the wand to Draco's skin, and the black light surrounded Draco's arm. He screamed in agony, for it felt like he was being ripped apart from the insides, like something was slowly eating away at him. He tried to move, to shrink away from it, but he was rooted to the ground. A burst of memories came to him, mostly about his father beating him, the failure that he always seemed to be, and the fact that he had let Harry Potter be better then him. Harry, innocent Harry, was in his memories for another reason. Harry, who had held his through the night subconsciously, was seemingly telling him to stay strong, and not to give up hope. 

Voldemort brought the wand away from Draco, the black light vanishing when he did. The dark mark was what remained, Draco was now branded by the seal of darkness, his everlasting doom. He tried to think of Harry, the kiss that they shared in their dreams, when Lucuis jumped. Draco inwardly winced, since he was under Impervious, his father could see everything he was thinking. He was tired and sore from the pain the ceremony had caused, but couldn't do anything until his father let his hold go.

"I'll take him to his room, he looks tired," a voice said.

His father released his hold, but Draco instantly wished he hadn't done so. The pain rushed in ten times stronger, making Draco fall to the floor. The person picked him up, and started up the stairs, heading towards Draco's room.

"I'm sorry that you had to go through that," the person said, sounding strangely familiar. "Some die when they get branded, I'm glad that you survived it."

He opened the door to Draco's room, and walked in, setting Draco on his bed. Draco sat up, to try and see whom the person was, and say the familiar outline of the potions master at Hogwarts.

"Thank you professor," Draco managed to say through the pain.

"Severus, out!" barked a voice from the doorway.

Draco inwardly cowered, for the voice belonged to his father, here to see why Draco had been thinking about the one and only Harry Potter. Snape turned towards Lucuis, and held him in a glare for a moment, before looking away, and walking out of the room. Lucuis walked over to Draco and slapped him across the face.

"You shame me," he snapped, "Those thoughts are not normal, you're a Malfoy! You're straight damn it! If I ever hear or see you think about Potter in that way again, I'll kill you myself."

With another slap, one that left Draco gripping onto reality, he was gone. Draco sat still for a moment, before reaching over to the nightstand by his bed and pulling out a knife. He slowly dragged the blade over one of his wrists, watching the blood flow out. 

'I'm not dead yet,' he said to himself, 'It's just hard to know if I'm alive or dead these days'

That had been a week ago, Draco mused, just a bare week ago. A week since his father found out, a week since he had been cursed by the dark mark. And it was just a week ago that he had finally realized his true feelings for the boy who lived

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Any question, comments or reviews? I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to get the next chapter out later this week if not tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

****

Disclaimer: Only Draco is mine...... okay, he's not, but I wish he was. Characters and places belongs to J.K Rowlings, song belongs to the Goo Goo Dolls, and only the plot belongs to me.

Death's of innocents Dreams of Nothing- Thank you for saying it was well written, I hope you like this chapter.

SM- Glad that you like it, I hope I got this chapter out fast enough for you

Belle and Laurie- Sorry if I was overly cruel to Draco

Bellatrist- Sorry that you thought it was too violent, so this chapter has no violence for you 

Miriel- Yeah, you do sound like Hermione. Thank you for being my beta reader

MOI- I hope that you like this chapter, and yes * in an evil voice * Harry's going crazy!

Janus C.P- * blinks * That was the longest review that I have ever seen, but the advice helps. I hope that I explained it a little bit better in this chapter, but I'm planning to do more in the next chapter

Gemma- Glad that you liked it, and I hope that Rowlings does put a good does of slash in her next book (but I highly doubt it). Oh! And long live the Porn Ball! 

Evil- Chicken-Wrath- Very glad that you like it, and here's the next chapter! 

****

Chapter 4

[And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand]

6th year started out with it's usual torpor or boringness and nothingness. Snape was still as vile as ever, Professor Binns as boring and dead as ever, and Professor Trelawney, as predictable as ever. But even though they went on in their normal bouts of teaching, you could see the strain that Voldemort's reappearance was causing them. They were more severe with their punishments, and the teachings of the school seemed to shift towards knowledge they would need if they ever had to fight a Death Eater or such. But indeed, if you found the teachers were strained, then you did not notice the inner conflicts of the boy who lived. 

Harry stopped spending so much time in the common room, and could rarely be seen anywhere was he once could. He was avoiding the stares that other people gave him, whispering about how sad his life was. But the Boy who lived did not want their pity. He would rather be hated by all then pitied by a few. More often then none, Hermione and Ron would notice that he would often jump, and then look around for someone, like he heard someone say something.

"Harry," Hermione had said one day, "if something is bothering you, you can tell us. We're your friends."

"I'm _fine_," Harry had insisted.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, we're here. Don't keep secrets from us, or lie to us, you're not good at that." 

"Why would I need someone to talk to?"

__

Good Saint Potter, why do you even care?

Harry jumped, looking around for the sound of the voice that kept haunting his thoughts. Upon finding no one there, he settled back down in his chair, oblivious to the look Hermione was giving him. She regarded him carefully, shook her head, and then walked away. Maybe Ron would have better luck in talking to him.

When Ron came back a few moments after she sent him, looking extremely harassed, she sighed in frustration. What was wrong with Harry? Even Seamus's random bouts of humor couldn't cheer Harry up anymore.

"I guess that if we can't help, then Harry will have to find his way out of it alone," she told Ron.

The problem was, that even Harry didn't know what the problem was. He spent hour after hour in the library pouring over book after book. His sanity was dwindling away, piece by piece. Not even Ron and Hermione cheered him up, for they didn't have the problem he was having. If wasn't enough that the person bothered him ever night in his dreams, they had to bother him everyday too. Harry would have asked Dumbledore for help, but he was rarely at the castle anymore. He was too busy setting up fronts to deal with the Death Eater attacks. 

So, he would sit alone, until his problem was solved. But looking at it now, it looked like it would never be fixed. He left his stack of books in the corner of the library to go find another book on reoccurring dreams. He grabbed it out of the shelf, and immediately flipped it open, not watching where he was going. He tripped on a stack of books that were piled in a corner, and flew flat against someone who was coming up the stairs. They fell down the stairs, and landed in a heap at the bottom. Harry sat up groggily, hoping that the person he bumped into wasn't as bruised as he was.

"Nice of you to grace me with your presence's," the person mumbled.

__

"To what do I own your visit?" 

"Malfoy?" Harry said, quickly untangling himself from the pale Slytherin and standing up. 

"Who did you think it was," Draco muttered, standing up and brushing himself off.

[When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am]

"Well certainly not you," Harry said. "Are you alright?"

"Why are you concerned?" Draco asked.

"Because I wouldn't want you to get hurt, it's just not right anymore." 

__

"What made you so concerned all of a sudden Potter?"

"Just because it looks like I hate you doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

Harry didn't jump this time, it was almost as if he had been expecting it. He slowly swung his head around, looking to see who had said it.

"Looking for something Potter?" Draco said.

"No," Harry muttered, his emerald eyes boring into Draco's gray one's.

It seemed impossible to Harry. All of the sudden, his dream seemed to clear, but then clouded back up again. Draco had seemed so familiar to Harry, like he knew him more then he thought he did, but that was impossible.

"I.... I'll just.... be going," Harry said slowly, ambling away from Draco, his eyes full of confusion.

Draco watched Harry walk away from him, lost in his own thought. Everyone knew that something was wrong with Harry, but no one, not even the Mudblood and Weasel knew what it was. Draco bent over and picked up the book that Harry had dropped, but forgot to pick up.

" 'Reoccurring Dreams," Draco read to himself. "Reoccurring Dreams can happen if two wizards wish for the same thing to happen. These two wizards will connect in the planes of sleep, and there, what they wish to happen, will happen.' " 

"So Potter has been having reoccurring dreams," Draco though to himself. "But about what?"

" 'Some side signs of reoccurring dreams are nervousness, withdrawal from social life, and hearing the conversations that happened in the dream.' "

"I guess that explains what's been wrong with Potter."

Draco shut the book, and continued up the stairs, but stopped, when he saw a small notebook on the stairs. He picked it up and flipped it over to the front page, and saw that it was Harry's hand writing, he must have dropped it also when they fell. He started to read what it said, but was shocked when he did.

"Things I can remember:

1.) I don't think that I could endure another train ride with stupid and stupider

2.) I've been so horrible to people, that sometimes I wonder if I deserved it all. It's just my due.

3.) Good Saint Potter, why do you even care?"

Draco flipped it shut, not wanting to read anymore. Harry had been having the same dream as him, meaning that they were both wishing for the same thing! Hope fluttered alive in Draco's heart for a moment, before once again, completely dying away. Harry didn't know who he was. That's why he was writing down what he could remember. 

"It's not surprising," Draco thought bitterly to himself. "It's not like he ever did notice me anyways." 

Draco thought back to their first year, when he had offered Potter his friendship, and Potter had turned it down. That was the first time anyone had ever turned his friendship down, and he automatically hated the much-loved boy that lived. His hate for him soon grew into an obsession, and he would try at nothing to get Potter in trouble or embarrass the boy in some way. But even that hadn't worked, and his obsession had grown into something more.

But Draco didn't know what it was anymore. His hate had gone further then hate, and he had become so obsessed, that he almost seemed to be in love.

"Ha! Love is just a word to people like me," Draco thought haughtily, pocketing the notebook. "I'm branded now, love doesn't belong with me, and I could never belong with him."

Draco put the book back into the shelf, and started up towards the astronomy tower, his sudden hatred for everything he was, finally winning over his sanity. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sorry, but this chapter wasn't as long as the others. Been a bit busy lately, but I hope that you liked it. 


	5. Chapter 5

****

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! GOT THAT NOTHING! Well I do own the computer on that I am typing this, but other then that, zip, zero, nada. Well Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, and neither does Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls. The only thing that is mine is the plot.

****

Warnings: Okay, I don't know how many times I have to say this but SLASH!!! Or as my dopey physics teacher would say "SLASH SLASH!"   


****

Thank you to: 

****

Amara sorry that it made you want to cry.

****

Bellatrist glad that Miriel let you out of the closet to review (inside joke), btw Dahrieth says 'top of the mornin' to ya 

****

Jay Glad that you like it, thank you for reviewing

****

Kegami Well I hope I got this out fast enough for you

****

Yami no Hikari Okay!!!

****

Prophetess of Hearts Oh yes, Draco is going to do something very stupid * cackles loudly to herself *

****

Miriel Thank you for always reviewing, and sorry that I have to keep Bellatrist at your house all the time. Kirian says hi! 

****

Me (who isn't me) Very glad that you like it, I hope I got the chapter out fast enough

****

Evil-Chicken-Wrath Thanks for calling it brilliant, you really made my day

****

Midnight Dragon They don't get together just yet, but it will come soon

****

Chapter 5

[And I don't want the world to see me

Cause I don't think that they'd understand]

As Harry headed out to the Quidditch field to grab his broom, Draco headed up to the Astronomy tower. There had always been a small string of hope left in him, but Harry's not knowing who he was, was as the knife that cut the string.

'How many steps can there be?' Draco thought to himself as he climbed faster, his madness blinding him. 'Oh well, the tower will still be there when I get there. Why doesn't he know who I am? He was the only one that ever did, no one does I guess. I'm not that important.'

What felt like an icy shadow falling over him came and went, and he had noticed it, he had walked through Peeves, the resident poltergeist.

"Oi! Wee little Malfoy out tonight is he?" Peeves cackled in an overly ripe voice. "Well I wonder if I should just go and my feline friend?"

"Bugger off Peeves," Draco shot back, walking on and ignoring the renowned troublemaker.

"Oh, are we in a hurry somewhere? Meeting someone in the tower? Mister Filch will be up anytime now. Caught a few Hufflepuffs last week, and's making sure they don't come back."

"Leave me alone Peeves. It's none of your business why I'm here." Draco paused for the better recollection of time. "And if you tell anyone that I'm here, I will curse you to high heaven and make sure Dumbledore sees to your expulsion from the castle."

"Just warning you, feisty little Slytherin, I'm not the only one lurking about tonight!"

After giving Draco a nasty look, complimented by a few thrown rolls of toilet paper he had managed to hide, Peeves flew off cackling about the Prefects Loo. Draco just shook his head, and continued on to the second, and highest, astronomy tower. A gust of strong wind was what greeted him as he pushed open the door to the tower, and stepped out into the shadowy veil of night. In the distance, the sun was just going over the flat plains and moors of the countryside, giving off its dying rays of red sunlight as the moon climbed victoriously to the throne of the sky.

He slowly walked, one foot in front of the other, over to the edge of the tower and looked down. A sheer incline of 100% into the jagged rocks of the lake was what greeted him in the barely visible view below. It seemed so simple now to Draco. Life was just horrible to him, and there was no point to living if no one cared about him. All he had to do was jump, no just step off, and it would all be over. Life as he knew it, horrible, wasteful, and cruel, would all be over.

He prepared himself to jump, but couldn't bring himself to do it. Miserable and angry towards himself, he sat down and thought things over. There were only two more years left before he could leave his family and start new, start over.

'Who am I kidding,' he thought bitterly towards himself. 'You're a Malfoy, you don't have the chance to start over. Fate has had it in for you since the moment you were born.'

He laughed aloud, his sanity slipping even further away into the darkness of his mind. Malfoy's didn't start over, they kept going, like any other pureblood family. Especially him, he was now branded by the Dark Lord. There was no point to going on. He had no friends, no real family, and Harry could never be his. Nothing important could ever be his.

_The biggest mistake I ever made in life was to love someone and not do anything about it. I know that you like him, even thought your fellow classmates would not approve of him, but are restrained in doing anything about it. Love knows no gender or age, always remember that. _

The world professor Snape had told him on the first day of the semester flooded back to him as he looked over the edge once more.

'Love knows no gender or age,' he thought to himself. 'And love doesn't know me.'

He stepped up to the edge of the tower, put one-foot over the edge, and prepared to jump.

[When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am]

Harry ran to the Quidditch field, and grabbed his Firebolt to do some laps around the stadium. Flying was the one thing that cleared Harry's mind, the only time he could be alone. He took off from the pitch and circle around the stadium once. In his mind he tried to picture the cheers from when they would win the Quidditch cup that year, but the only sound that came to him were the screams of people dying that he heard everytime Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked an area.

'Life's just not all that it's cut out to be,' he thought to himself. 'Especially not for the boy who lived to be haunted by dreams and unbodied voices.'

He tried to clear his head, and focus on flying but the only thing that came to mind were the dreams he kept having, and the slightly disturbing rendezvous he had just had with Draco.

'Draco?' he thought to himself in his bewilderment. 'Where did that come from? He's just Malfoy, annoying and selfish Draco...er.... Malfoy!' 

__

You're a pale, snobby, little, arrogant prick. Isn't that what all Malfoy's are like?

Harry jumped, almost falling off of his broom midair. Malfoy wasn't even in his dreams, was he? That meant three people were having the dream, or so Harry thought, for someone had to be his supposed 'girlfriend' in his dream. 

'Malfoy must know who it is then!' Harry thought rather excitedly to himself.

He took off for the castle, flying to the main entrance, when he noticed someone on the highest tower.

'That's strange,' he thought aloud. 'There's not an astronomy class up there, I wonder what they're doing?' 

He flew around to the top of the tower, behind and out of the line of sight of the person who was up there. Harry didn't want to be caught by Filch or ever worse, Snape. The person on the tower surprised Harry. It was Draco! Slowly, Harry landed his broom, making sure that Draco couldn't hear him over his mutterings.

Harry gasped as Draco got up from his spot of solitude on the cold ground and walked over to the edge, laughing quietly to himself. He had just put a foot over, when Harry decided that he had seen enough and it was now time for him to intervene. 

"Draco, what are you doing?" Harry surprised himself by saying in a softer tone then he would have normally used.

"Just back away Harry and leave me alone," Draco snapped at him. "This doesn't concern you at all, not in the least bit."

"Well it does now! Draco Malfoy, step away from the edge and come with me to the hospital wing, it's obvious that you need help right now."

Draco put his foot back on the ledge and turned to face Harry. Harry was surprised when he saw Draco's normally pale and smooth face tinged red with anger and streaked with tears. A weird look came on Draco's face, almost one of heartsick angst, before a look of the utmost rage took its place.

"Get out of here," Draco said in a voice that could freeze hell over. "You don't understand, and you'll never understand. You don't even care! Just leave me alone!"

"Just because it looks like I hate you doesn't mean that I don't care about you."

"Don't make me laugh. No one cares about me, and no one ever will. I'm just an annoyance the world could do without."

__

Just because it looks like I hate you doesn't mean that I don't care about you.

Don't make me laugh. No one cares about me, and no one ever will. I'm just an annoyance the world could do without.

Harry gasped as he heard the voices again, repeating the same things that he and Draco had said to each other. The same voice, the same expression. The voice, _that voice_!! 

A look of realization came onto Harry's face as he realized it was Draco that had been in his dreams, as a look of dread came on Draco's. He looked back at Harry once more, before turning to the edge.

"Good-bye Harry," was all he said, before he stepped off the edge of the tower and fell into the shadows of doom below.

[I just want you to know who I am]

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The End

Anyone want a sequel? I'm not sure I should, maybe it should just be one of those mysterious endings. I mean, sure Harry has his broom, but will he save Draco? I don't know, well I you want a sequel, tell me. Review please! 


	6. Poll and author notes

Author notes: I think that I'm going to make a sequel, but I need a new song. Anyone that has an idea, tell me in a review or email me. And I thought that I should poll people too. 

1.) Should Draco live or die?

2.) Should Draco and Harry get together?

  
3.) Should Ron and Hermione know that they do?

4.) Should R and H be supportive, or completely hate the idea?

Well please please please answer my questions and cheers to all.


	7. sequel is up!

Hey. I just wanted to tell you all that the sequel is up. It's called young and proud, so read (and review!) on!


End file.
